The present disclosure relates to data migration systems and data migration methods. More specifically, it relates to data migration system and method in which migration is done through division of user information for individual users on a per user basis, thereby enabling provision of heightened security.
Various techniques have been proposed for data migration using an IC card.
For example, image forming apparatuses perform image formation on a recording medium based on image data. In an image forming apparatus with an interface, an IC card in which a maintenance program is written is attached to the interface, and the maintenance program is read from the IC card via the interface to cause the image forming apparatus to be in a maintenance state. This can prevent state transition to the maintenance state by a mis-operation. In addition, state transition to the maintenance state for a maintenance start can be done by a simplified manner in the image forming apparatus.
For example, an information terminal includes a controller for control at activation, a special menu controller, and a download controller. The information terminal transmits the inherent information of its own to an information center when powered. Then, the controller for control at activation causes the display device of the information terminal to display an initial menu screen. When an IC card is inserted, the information terminal transmits the inherent information of the IC card stored in the IC card to the information center. Then, the special menu controller causes the display device to display a special menu screen corresponding to the inherent information of the IC card. The download controller receives and stores data relating to the initial menu screen and the special menu screen that the information terminal receives from the information center. Thus, such a simple operation can enable utilization of the highly secured Internet
In another example, a mobile electric device includes a communication section, an execution section, a receiving section, a storage section, and a setting section. The communication section communicates with a higher device. The execution section executes desired ordinary processing through communication with the higher device via the communication section. Each time the execution section executes ordinary processing, the receiving section receives a data piece of data pieces into which a single set of downloaded data transmitted from the higher device via the communication section is divided. The storage section stores the divided data pieces that the receiving section receives from the higher device in the order of receipt. The storage section is nonvolatile. When a data piece that the receiving section receives is the last divided data piece of the downloaded data, the setting section sets the data pieces stored in the storage section to be a single set of effective data. As a result, even a large amount of data can be downloaded efficiently, thereby increasing usability.
In still another example, an image forming apparatus is connected to a server via a network. The image forming apparatus includes a storage section, a backup controller, a deletion section, and a re-storage controller. The storage section stores at least information of which security is required to be ensured (information of which security is ensured) out of information concerning the image forming apparatus. The backup controller backs up the information of which security is ensured from the storage section to the server via the network when the image forming apparatus is in a first state. In response to success of the backup of the information of which security is ensured, the deletion section deletes the information of which security is ensured from the storage section. The re-storage controller downloads the information of which security is ensured from the server via the network and re-stores it to the storage section when the image forming apparatus is in a second state. In this manner, migration of at least the information of which security is required to be ensured to the server can favorably prevent information leakage and the like. Further, even when information retained in the server becomes necessary again, transmission of the information from the server to the image forming apparatus can make the information useable again.